sometime around midnight
by Wicked89
Summary: It's a songfic. It's Fred/OC. It's both funny I hope and sad. I suck at these...but please read...:


**And it starts, sometime around midnight.  
Or at least that's when you lose yourself  
for a minute or two.  
As you stand, under the bar lights.  
And the band plays some song  
about forgetting yourself for a while.**

"Bloody muggle song." Fred whispered to himself as he gulped down his sixth fire-whiskey. He could see his George shaking his head at him but he didn't care. He stopped caring about everything 2 months ago after the last silent tear escaped** her** cheek. He made **her** cry, he promised **her** he'd never do that. But he became that guy...

He could hear the drunken laughter of his friends around him. Usually he would join in their jokes but he was aching.

He watched as his youngest brother and his best mate try (unsuccessfully) to make out with these two absolutely hideous girls. For the first time in awhile he laughed. Then his thoughts flooded back to the first time he kissed **her**...

_*flashback*_

_The Gryffindors had just won their game and as a celebration, Fred and George had snuck in some fire-whiskey, beer and pretty much every other drink imaginable into the common room. George, being the brilliant man that he is, suggested that they should all partake in a game of Truth or Dare. George really only wanted this because he was trying desperately to hook up with Katie. _

_Fred and the other boys cheered. The girls moaned. _

"_Bloody hell George! We don't want to play this game! Last time I had to give Nevielle a blow job!" whined Lavender. Everybody chuckled, even Hermione._

_That's when __**she**__ spoke...."Alright boys, we'll play. But there was to be some rules. Nothing that can injure anybody else. Last time Ron nearly broke his bloody arm! Also, nobody will be have sex with anybody else, all right?" _

_They were playing for about an hour when George dared __**Riley.**_

"_Oi. __**Riley**__, I dare you to make out with Hermione. For 5 minutes. You both need to be into it. I want touching ladies!"_

_**Riley's**__ eyes got big at his request. Fred noticed the flash of anger and he laughed._

"_Fuck off Fred! Stop laughing at me! And fuck you George. I'll do this because I love Hermione, she's one of my best friends. You're going to pay for this...LEE PUT THE BLOODY CAMERA DOWN! I WILL HEX THE SHIT OUT OF ALL OF YOU!"_

_**She **__turned to Hermione. "Alright love, I'm so sorry about this. But let's just get it over with so we can ruin some lives." Both girls turned a few shades darker than normal when __**Riley**__ placed her hand behind Hermione's neck. At an agonizingly slow rate their mouths touched, at first gently then Hermione inched her way closer to __**Riley**__. Now both girls were moaning and writhing around the circle...__**Riley**__ pulling Hermione by the hair. Both girls were grasping for air and then..._

"_Ok boys. That was five minutes; I hope you enjoyed the show." __**Riley**__ giggled. "I think it's sufficed to say that all boys got a bit of hard one with that one ehh? Well now that it's my turn...George, since you're an absolute prick, I want you to mimic what the ravishing Hermione and I did with...Lee. That's what you get for trying to take pictures."_

_Laughter erupted. Fred couldn't stop looking at __**her**__. He always knew that __**she**__ was a beauty, but after __**her**__ little make out session, __**she**__ had a bit more color to __**her**__ cheeks and __**her**__ bambi eyes just looked wild. __**She**__ was absolutely stunning._

_Twenty minutes later, after Ron had gone down on Lavender and George had gotten his long awaited blow job for Katie, it seemed that __**Riley**__ and Fred were the only two who really hadn't gotten any..._

"_Ohh my turn! Hermione squealed. Ok, uhhh Fred...I dare you to take __**Riley**__ up to the boy's room and have your way with her."_

_Fred just stared at Hermione. __**Riley**__ was glaring._

"_Nono, I'm serious you two. I just gave Harry a lap dance after he went down on me. For the love of Merlin. Go to the boy's room, and ravish each other for 7 minutes. As you already know, the room has a spell on it and you need to go through with this dare or you'll both be cursed. Everybody else had to do. There are candles all over the place, it's rather romantic."_

"_Well what exactly do we need to do? You can't just say ravish..." Fred argued._

"_You'll know what to do when you get in there." Hermione giggled._

_Exactly 2 minutes later, Fred was sitting on his bed with __**Riley**__. _

"_Herm, well, umm...I don't want to-" Fred was cut off mid sentence by __**Riley**__'s tongue. Her hands were grabbing the bottom of his shirt..._

"_Fred, __**sh**__e moaned into his mouth, I'm drunk and horny. I really want you to touch me. Please. I'm begging you." _

_He obviously didn't need __**her**__ to say anything twice. He helped __**her**__ take off his shirt. Then he lifted __**her**__ flimsy tank top over head. __**She**__ inched __**herself**__ onto his lap, their kissing getting heavier. __**Her**__ scent was intoxicating. __**Her**__ hands were cold on his body. He was going crazy; he had never wanted somebody more in his life. He took __**her**__ face in his hands, __**her**__ lips were swollen from kissing, __**her**__ hair was wild and tangled but it was __**her**__ eyes that he couldn't stop looking at. They were begging him to take __**her**__ right then and there._

"_Fuck, __**Riley**__. We need to slow down. I'm going to do something I regret. Fuck. You're my mate. You're beautiful though. Fuck. Riley."_

_**Her **__only response to slither out of __**her **__pants. _


End file.
